Chuck vs the Plot Episode 3x02
by spectacular failure
Summary: Another year, another funeral for Bryce. But what, exactly, are the grave-diggers burying? Morgan returns with some new friends while Jeff and Lester head to Vegas on Government Business. Takes place after season 2 and my “Chuck vs the Ringmaster"
1. Teaser

_Thanks to Estee__ for her many suggestions._

**CHUCK (V.O)**

Hey I'm Chuck. Here's a couple of things you might need to know or maybe you just… [Okay, everybody reading this should already know what happened in Season 2. I encourage you to read my season 3 episode 1, Chuck vs. the Ringmaster.

If you're dead-set against it, then here are a few things you might need to know: Chuck's Intersect skills are unpredictable, particularly what skill he acquires during a flash. Chuck and team are back working for Beckman, but she doesn't know about the Intersect 2.0 in Chuck's head. Chuck and Casey have opened a "Spy Store" as their new cover and have employed Big Mike, Jeff, and Lester. Ellie and Devon have moved to a new house. Sarah has moved into the apartment with Chuck as part of their cover (taking their relationship to the next level) but Beckman has given them separate bedrooms. Oh, and there's some evidence that Chuck's not actually using his bedroom…]

[Early morning in Chuck and Sarah's apartment. It looks different than when it was occupied by Ellie and Devon. New furniture, new pictures, and some nice decorating touches perhaps added by some of the remaining members of Casey's multi-talented team. The camera moves past the open door into Chuck's bedroom and we see that it hasn't changed at all from the last time we saw it. The bed is empty and made. The "Morgan" door is open. As an alarm clock is heard going off followed by Huey Lewis' "Power of Love," the camera moves to the other bedroom where we see Chuck and Sarah spooning under the covers. The bedroom mostly reflects a more "feminine" aesthetic. The alarm clock that Chuck got for Sarah sits on a table on Sarah's side of the bed while Chuck's alarm clock shows 7:00AM and is going off on a table on Chuck's side of the bed. Chuck's arm is above the covers and wrapped around Sarah.]

SARAH  
[Mumbling] You have terrible taste in music.

CHUCK  
[Also groggy] It's a classic.

SARAH  
It should only be played at reunions. Get up and turn it off. And no dancing on the bed – it'll wake me up.

CHUCK  
[Turns off the alarm] Don't you need to get up?

SARAH  
I don't have a new cover job yet. I'm sleeping in.

CHUCK  
We've got some time before I have to be at work… [Kissing the back of her neck]

SARAH  
[She turns toward him and just when you think they're going to perform an encore of the motel scene from Chuck vs. the Colonel, she puts her fingers gently over his mouth and says:] Okay, but lets brush our teeth, morning breath is only romantic the first time. Grab me a glass of water from the kitchen?

CHUCK  
I'm on it. [He springs up and heads out the door. Sarah watches from the bed.]

[The camera follows Chuck as he heads to the kitchen. Ellie is at the counter making breakfast.]

Hey sis. 'Morning.

[Chuck grabs a glass of water and exits the kitchen back toward the bedroom when he stops and back-tracks to the kitchen and looks quizzically at Ellie.] What'cha doin' here? I realize that I crashed at your place for five years but with your new house… Well, I didn't expect you to return the favor…

ELLIE  
I'm sorry. There's just so much to be done at the house and with our hours at work we just can't make any progress. I just wanted a peaceful breakfast without having to dig through boxes for a knife. I'm sorry, I'm interrupting…

CHUCK  
[Having trouble remembering which cover story to use with Ellie.] No you're not interrupting at all, we're sleeping separately.

ELLIE  
What's wrong, Chuck?

CHUCK  
No, I mean, that's crazy. She's up there now, waiting for me in our bed.

ELLIE  
Okay, Charles. A little too much information.

CHUCK  
Right. Sorry. We're doing great. It's great. [Big Chuck smile] Really great.

[Ellie gives him a big, happy, hug.]

What are you guys doing for the long weekend?

ELLIE  
We actually both have the time off, but we'll probably just spend it unpacking.

CHUCK  
How 'bout Sarah and I come over and help out. We can grill and make it a party.

ELLIE  
That'd be great little brother. Really great. I'll let myself out the Morgan door…

[Camera shot from the parking lot through the new Spy Store. It looks **exactly** like the Buy More (after all we need to try to bring down the fictional production costs) except the dominant Buy More Green has been replaced with Spy Store Black and the electronics they sell are Spy-related. Security cameras, long-range microphones, bugs, cleverly-disguised voice recorders, binoculars, and many other assorted "spy" devices line the shelves. The camera picks up Chuck with a customer demonstrating an infrared security camera. Casey interrupts and whispers to Chuck]

CASEY  
Can I see you in the back?

CHUCK  
[Finishing up with the customer.] Take your time. If you decide to get it, Jeff can help you at the cash register. [Following Casey toward the back of the store] What's up? New mission?

CASEY  
Nope.

[They pass Big Mike's office (complete with Fish) and head down the back hallway toward the shipping/receiving area and the storage "cage". They come around a corner and almost run into Lester and Jeff who immediately put something behind their backs and act innocent.

CHUCK  
What are you guys doing back here?

JEFF  
We were just…

LESTER  
Nothing. Why do you ask?

CHUCK  
'Cause I know you. Never mind, just get out on the floor. There's a guy looking at infrared security cameras that may want to check out.

LESTER  
We're on it. [They start to leave.]

CHUCK  
And guys. Any legal costs resulting from your actions will come out of your paychecks.

JEFF  
[Under his breath] As if we make that much. [He turns and we see a glossy magazine with a scantily-clad woman tucked into the back of his pants.]

CASEY  
Let's go. This store is a cover, not an career. Let Big Mike handle those two.

[They have arrived in the shipping area at a gray metal door labeled "Cleaning supplies"]

CHUCK  
What's this?

CASEY  
New entrance. [He opens the door to reveal a small room with mops, and some shelves with various cleaning solutions.]

CHUCK  
Shouldn't it have a special lock?

CASEY  
Its labeled cleaning supplies, [taps the sign] I don't think that we have to worry about any of the dedicated employees you've selected so far setting foot in here. [He opens a gray electrical panel on the back wall of the closet, and says] Colonel John Casey [A green light "scans" his eye] Besides the voice print and retinal scan are still required to operate the elevator.

CHUCK  
[Alarm] The what? [They both drop out of the bottom of the camera shot because the whole closet is an elevator that goes down a level.]

*********

[They enter Castle by the main entrance at the top of the metal stairs]

CHUCK  
[As they descend the steps.] Nobody sprung for a new Castle?

CASEY  
[sneering]The powers that be thought we needed to cut costs so we just re-routed a few of the entrances. There's one thing new and it's all for you. [Cringes at his own un-intentional rhyme.]

CHUCK  
Is it more special than a Casey rhyme?

CASEY  
[Grunts and grabs a martial arts outfit off a table and throws it to Chuck who catches some of it.] Go over there and put this on. You've got training.

CHUCK  
[Picking up the rest of the outfit and moving off camera to change (sorry ladies)] What? Why?

CASEY  
You signed up Chuck. Everybody gets trained.

CHUCK (V.O.) (from off-screen)  
Hey, does the opening go in the front or the back, 'cause I always get that wrong at the doctor's.

CASEY  
The front, numnuts. It's a Karate Gi not an examination gown.

CHUCK (V.O.)  
So, do you want me to teach you some Kung Fu?

CASEY  
Funny, Bartowski.

CHUCK (V.O.)  
What are we learning today?

CASEY  
Some humility if I had anything to say about it.

CHUCK  
You're not teaching me?

CASEY  
Nope.

CHUCK  
[Entering in Karate Gi] Good. No offense, but I'm thinking your training would involve a lot of pain.

CASEY  
You have no idea.

CHUCK  
[They go to a new door off the main Castle room.] This is new. So Sarah's teaching me?

CASEY  
You wish. Remember – no intersect skills – just you Chuck. Good luck.

[He shoves Chuck in the room and locks the door behind him. The menacing figure of Casey's old Sensei, Ty Bennett stands in a Karate Gi in the middle of the room.]

CHUCK  
Help! [He assumes "the Morgan" pose]

_Click the button, review it. You know you want to. Everybody's doing it (or not)._


	2. Act 1

[As the camera pans around the training room (It is strangely similar to the Dojo where Neo and Morpheus trained in the Matrix) we hear:]

BENNETT (V.O.) from off-screen  
Again.

CHUCK (V.O.) from off-screen  
So how is it exactly that… Oouff. [Sound of Chuck hitting the floor]

BENNETT (V.O.)  
Again.

CHUCK (V.O.)  
… you're back working with the CIA? I mean… [Sound of Chuck hitting the floor]

BENNETT (V.O.)  
Again.

CHUCK (V.O.)  
… is this some sort of court-ordered community service? 'Cause… [Sound of Chuck hitting the floor]

BENNETT (V.O.)  
Again.

CHUCK (V.O.)  
… I think you're…[Sound of Chuck hitting the floor]

BENNETT (V.O.)  
Again.

CHUCK (V.O.)  
…fully rehabilitated…[Sound of Chuck hitting the floor]

BENNETT (V.O.)  
Again.

CHUCK (V.O.)  
…and ready to be back in society [Sound of Chuck hitting the floor]

[The camera picks up Sensei Bennett standing over Chuck in a martial arts ready position]

BENNETT  
Again.

CHUCK  
[Still on ground] Seriously, how is this helping me?

*****

[Main room of Castle, Sarah does paperwork and Casey cleans his gun. Chuck limps in after his "workout" with Sensei Bennett. He is still in his martial arts outfit.]

CHUCK  
What twisted government bureaucrat thought that would be a good idea?

[General Beckman comes up on the main monitor]

BECKMAN  
Good morning team. Mister Bartowski, I trust your training is off to a good start?

CHUCK  
If the training is how to take a beating, then, yes – great start. You can promote me to a black belt in bruising and a blue belt in falling to the floor.

BECKMAN  
Very well. It has been quiet since…

CHUCK  
Excuse me. ["Shut up" look from Casey] One, quick question. Why, exactly, am I being trained?

BECKMAN  
You are field agent for the United States Government. Everybody gets trained.

CHUCK  
And what was I before you brought Bennett in to pulverize me?

BECKMAN  
You were the Intersect. [slight glance at Casey that is noted by Sarah] Officially, for audit purposes, you were classified as computer hardware. We don't train fixed assets. Now may I continue?

CASEY  
[slight chuckle under his breath] fixed assets…

CHUCK  
[glare at Casey] Thanks for the clarification. [fake smile to Beckman] Please, by all means, proceed.

BECKMAN  
As I started to say before, it has been quiet since our initial encounters with the Ring. After their initial failures directly engaging your team, it is likely that they will pause to assess their operations. Stay ready, but please feel free to attend Agent Larkin's funeral this afternoon. [The NSA emblem replaces Beckman's face on the monitor as the video feed has ended.]

CHUCK  
Hey-oh. Wait a minute. Bryce is having another funeral? I mean I'd like a chance to pay my respects but isn't that kinda a one-shot deal?

SARAH  
It's a small gathering at his grave for those in the Agency who knew him. We'll all go together.

CASEY  
I didn't go last time, why should I go this time?

SARAH  
This time you didn't kill him. If it'll make you feel better, you can drive.

*********

[Graveyard. Same Graveyard as in 1.02 for Bryce's first funeral. Chuck and Sarah, in funeral attire, walk hand-in-hand away from a small gathering of mourners.

CHUCK  
You okay?

[Sarah looks up with a sad smile then looks back down as they continue walking. After a few steps in silence, Chuck gives her a playful shoulder bump.]

We've come a long way since Bryce's last funeral.

SARAH  
Yes, we have.

CHUCK  
I'm sorry. I mean about Bryce.

SARAH  
He was your friend too.

CHUCK  
Yeah, I never really realized how much he gave up for that friendship. I never really got to thank him.

Your friendship with him was a bit more… involved. At least in recent history.

SARAH  
Chuck, it's been over two years.

CHUCK  
I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying… I know how much you meant to each other.

SARAH  
It's okay. I understand what you were trying…

CHUCK  
No, its not…

SARAH  
Chuck. Let me finish… [for once]

CHUCK  
Right.

SARAH  
I…

[They have wandered into a section of the Graveyard containing the graves of veterans. American flags have been placed on gravesites in anticipation of Memorial Day. Two men are shoveling the last bit of dirt on a recently occupied grave. Chuck looks at the men and the grave and Sarah notices as he begins to flash]

CHUCK  
[Cringing] Sorry, hold that thought? [Flash with various images including bombs exploding, American Flags, and patriotic parades. With a subtle nod toward the "grave-diggers"] They're Ring agents and they are burying a bomb.

SARAH  
Activate your watch and most of all, act casual.

CHUCK  
Don't tell me to act casual. Now I'm thinking about it. It's like telling someone not to yawn. Or to breathe normally. [Sarah grabs him and starts to kiss him to shut him up. He fights it very, very briefly]

SARAH  
[She breaks off the kiss and raises his hand to her cheek in a very tender caress, or at least it would be tender if that were the intent. Instead, she has used the gesture to get Chuck's watch close enough to talk to Casey] Casey, we're on the far side of Bryce's funeral from you. We've got two bogies, go to the Northeast corner, we'll bring them to you. Honk if you got this message. [In the distance we hear a car honk] [Whispering to Chuck] Next time we bring the ear pieces and weapons. [With a small nod toward the enemy agents] They're suspicious of us.

CHUCK  
As a couple? 'Cause for all they know I could be really rich…

SARAH  
[small smile] Ready?

CHUCK  
For what?

SARAH  
Go [She takes off away from the agents, Chuck follows her after a moment of confusion. The agents chase after them pulling out guns with silencers and shooting at them. Chuck and Sarah weave among the headstones and monuments as the bullets fly around them. They go over a small rise and down a slope. At the bottom of the slope is a gravel access road and a limo skids to a halt blocking their path. Casey steps out in a chauffeur's uniform and takes out the two agents with head shots as they pursue Sarah and Chuck.]

SARAH  
Casey, we needed them alive.

CASEY  
It's a graveyard not a hospital.

[As the dead agents roll down the hill, an electronic device about the size of a paperback falls out of a small black backpack worn by one of the agents and Chuck picks it up and flashes: explosions, network diagram identifying multiple bombs and the electronic device as a detonator, bearded face of an agent, some Russian GRU paper work with "demolitions expert" in English, phone number "702-555-7464"]

CASEY  
So, what is it?

CHUCK  
The detonator for all the bombs.

SARAH  
All the bombs? There are more? Where?

CHUCK  
Didn't get that information.

SARAH  
Chuck, we've got to tell Beckman. Too many innocent lives could be at stake.

CASEY  
Walker's right, we can't keep this from Beckman.

CHUCK  
[thinks for a second then his face lights up with an idea] You got some duct tape?

CASEY  
You know it. [Reaches into his jacket and pulls out a "travel size" duct tape roll and gives it to Chuck.]

CHUCK  
[Tears off a piece about 8 inches long then produces a Sharpie pen from his pocket protector inside his funeral coat] Behold the power of the Sharpie. [He writes on the tape then affixes it to the detonator and the camera shows what he has written: "If found, please call 702-555-7464" Now we tell Beckman. About the plot, not the Intersect.

*********

[Main room of Castle, General Beckman is on main monitor]

BECKMAN  
Team, your discovery of the bomb in the Cemetery unfortunately confirms chatter we've just received on a plot to disrupt Memorial Day observances.

CHUCK  
And by "disrupt" you mean…

BECKMAN  
Significant casualties, yes.

CHUCK  
At what level of casualties do the euphemisms stop?

CASEY  
Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to, Bartowski

CHUCK  
Sorry, continue.

BECKMAN  
We traced the number on the detonator to a former Russian foreign intelligence explosives expert working out of Las Vegas. Time is short so we leaked that a third party would be looking to sell the detonator at this weekend's Memorial Day Electronics Expo at the Las Vegas Hilton.

CASEY  
Who are we sending?

BECKMAN  
All available agents are in the field trying to identify and neutralize other devices. Your team is the only one available.

CHUCK  
I've looked at the device. I believe that it's paired with all the bombs as the only trigger.

BECKMAN  
As you pointed out, we are discussing the potential for significant casualties; I'd like to go on a little more than your "professional" examination of the detonator.

CHUCK  
Isn't my "professional" expertise why I'm working for you?

BECKMAN  
[Again Beckman's slight glance at Casey is noted by Sarah] You willing to bet on that? Are you going to let your sister attend a Memorial Day celebration? [Chuck looks down] I thought not. Today your service is required to flush out Ring Agents in Vegas. Casey and Sarah will shadow and protect you.

SARAH  
General, without additional agents we won't have the resources needed to protect him in such a crowded environment. I could act as the seller.

CHUCK  
No

BECKMAN  
[Overlapping]

No. That would leave Casey as the only trained operative monitoring the situation. Unless you can think of someone else on Government payroll, it has to be Chuck.

[alarms begin to go off in Castle.]

What's going on?

CASEY  
[At Castle controls] Entrance proximity alarm. Bringing visual up now.

[As Casey operates the controls, a video feed from the clean closet is brought up on another monitor in Castle. Beckman looks down at her monitor because Casey is sending the live video to her desktop. We see Jeff and Lester in the closet with some "reading material"

[growls] The Brothers Moron…

SARAH  
Zoom in.

CHUCK  
[As Casey begins to zoom in on their reading material] Why would you want to… [the title of the reading material now fills the monitor: "Booth Babes of the Memorial Day Electronics Expo" [Beckman, Sarah, and Casey all exchange looks.]

No. No, no, no, no, no. They're not assets. They're not even good employees.

CASEY  
[Referring to Jeff and Lester] They'll be fine. These Ring agents are very professional and professionals almost never kill decoys.

BECKMAN  
Send them with a fake detonator to flush out the agents. If anything happens to them, we have standard language in their Spy Store contract to protect us from liability.

CHUCK  
Wait. There's language in their contracts saying we can get them killed?

CASEY  
Nobody ever reads the fine print.

CHUCK  
We can't do this. They have no idea. They didn't volunteer.

CASEY  
[Hitting a button below a microphone. We hear the sound of amplification kicking in over a loudspeaker then Casey's voice.] Any employee willing to volunteer for a mission to this year's Memorial Day Electronics Expo, please report to the Manager's office immediately. [We see Jeff and Lester very excitedly dash out of the cleaning closet toward Big Mikes office.]

Done.

CHUCK  
This isn't right.

BECKMAN  
Well, it's an order. Get it done. Lives are on the line.

CHUCK  
[Conceding] Do you, by any chance, have a copy of my contract that I could take a look at?

[Beckman's video feed is replaced by the NSA emblem on the otherwise black monitor. With the plan in place Chuck, Sarah, and Casey spring into action.]

CHUCK  
[Freezing in place] Wait.

CASEY  
What is it?

SARAH  
Did you flash?

CHUCK  
[turns to face them] Just want to make sure we're clear. The plan, Beckman's plan, is to send Lester and Jeff, to Las Vegas – home of showgirls, strippers, and …prostitutes – to represent the interests of the United States Government? [Cut to shot of Jeff and Lester, mouths agape, with the majestic sights of the strip behind them. The camera pans around until we see the subject of their awe: Peep Show 25 cents. Back to the shot of Chuck.] We may need to refine the plan.

_Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did you want to kill the author? Let me know. Review it below._


	3. Act 2

[Chuck and Sarah's apartment. Chuck is collecting some luggage. There is a knock at the door. Chuck looks out the peep hole then opens the door for Devon.]

DEVON  
[Entering] Mission failed, dude.

CHUCK  
What? You gotta talk her out of going to Vegas with me.

DEVON  
The only thing I succeeded at was getting myself un-invited.

CHUCK  
[teeth clenched] How, exactly, does that help us?

DEVON  
Well, it doesn't really. But when I tried to tell her we couldn't go, she kinda took it the wrong way. Something about Kate and knowing the Sun from the Moon…

CHUCK  
I get the picture.

DEVON  
I love that woman, but if she feels like she's losing control its best to give her a little space. Like the State of Nevada…

CHUCK  
Great, so now she's planning on hanging out with me while I conduct my "business."

DEVON  
Nah, dude. She's planning on hangin' with Sarah while you conduct your "business."

SARAH (V.O. from off-screen)  
Chuck, we've got a problem! [Sarah enters]

CHUCK  
[To Sarah]You couldn't talk her out of going?

SARAH  
She's your sister. You talk her out of it.

CHUCK  
I'm pretty sure that on the "Ellie persuasion scale" the husband is first, the trained CIA operative is second, and the little brother is somewhere down at the bottom of the list. Possibly followed by Casey.

SARAH  
Okay, this can still work. Casey will set up recon. Jeff and Lester will, well, do what they do. I'll go out with your sister and have her back in her room by the time the fireworks start.

CHUCK  
What will I do?

SARAH  
You'll stay in the booth.

CHUCK  
And there it is…

*******

[Convention hall. There are ME2 convention banners hanging from the ceiling. Booths selling all manner of electronics continue for as far as the eye can see. Most booths are arranged with a table out front and with curtains behind that separate the display area from the "backstage" area where extra merchandise or chotchkies can be stored and booth personnel can hang out during breaks. It is late in the day and not too many people are left milling about the floor. Some booths are closed for the evening so they have a sign saying when they can be expected back the next morning. The camera picks up Jeff and Lester moving through the convention scouting for booth-babes. They are not having much luck because most have left for the evening parties. As they move they come upon the familiar face of Morgan Grimes also moving through the Expo. He is neatly dressed in khaki's and a polo shirt with "George Foreman" embroidered on the left side.]

MORGAN  
[Seeing Lester and Jeff] Lester, Jeff over here

LESTER  
Morgan! What are the odds?

JEFF  
I'm not allowed to calculate odds in Vegas any more. The Casino thugs were quite clear on that… [Morgan and Lester both stare at him.]

MORGAN  
Rhetorical question I think.

LESTER  
Yeah. [To Morgan] What are you doing here? Last we heard from Chuck you had made it to Hawaii.

MORGAN  
I'm working the show over at the George Foreman Home Hibachi booth.

JEFF  
[To no one] The sweet science meets sweet sauce.

MORGAN  
Some great guys I met at Teppanyaki school hooked me up with the gig.

LESTER  
What school? I thought that you were training to work at Benihana?

MORGAN  
I'm not going to just work at a Benihana. I'm a Teppanyaki artist [pause] apprentice.

JEFF  
So why aren't you still in school in Hawaii?

MORGAN  
The Teppanyaki school [pause] okay, the Benihana corporate training facility, was surprisingly resistant to culinary pyrotechnical innovation. Although, in their defense, there was some permanent scarring.

LESTER  
So you have found another skill you sorely lack. Just millions more to go…

MORGAN  
No, that's the thing. Other than maybe avoiding work, I've never been better at anything in my life. Dude, by the end of the first week I was training with the best at Miramar after flipping off Russians at negative four G's.

JEFF  
Really?

MORGAN  
Well, actually, the Hibachi Chef equivalent, but you get the picture. I was great. I was more than great…

JEFF  
Then you buzzed the tower…

MORGAN  
Exactly, I got a little innovative with the Onion Volcano – you should have seen it, it was spectacular. Someday – after fire suppression technology catches up, of course – it'll be known as the Monster Morgan.

JEFF  
I hear you, I'm frequently foiled by the sad state of fire suppression in this country.

MORGAN  
Last email I got from Chuck said he hired you guys at the Spy Store. An email, I might add, that caused me some concern for his mental health. So what are you doing here?

LESTER  
He sent us here on a very important mission. [Very secretive] A sales mission.

MORGAN  
What are you selling?

LESTER  
[Glances around to make sure nobody is watching then gives a small nod to Jeff] We're clear, go ahead.

JEFF  
[Pulls the detonator partially out of the backpack to give Morgan a peek] Pretty cool, huh?

MORGAN  
What's it do?

LESTER  
It's got some lights.

JEFF  
And some switches.

MORGAN  
You have no idea.

LESTER  
No idea at all.

MORGAN  
Oh, hey, I want you to meet some friends of mine from school. [Breaks away from Jeff and Lester to grab the attention of a group of guys in dark suits. They range in age from mid-20's to mid-30's. In manner they behave like a group of the mean rich kids from a John Hughes movie. Morgan brings over the leader of the clique to meet Jeff and Lester, the rest follow the leader] Guys I want you to meet James. James, this is Jeff and Lester, who used to work with me at the Buy More.

JAMES  
Jeffster, right? Morgan has told us so much about you guys. You guys here representing the Buy More?

LESTER  
[entering suck-up mode] We are no longer associated with that particular enterprise.

JEFF  
We got fired.

LESTER  
[Under breath to Jeff] zip it. [To James] We were caught in the middle of a management shuffle.

JEFF  
[pointing to the logo on his name tag] We're here with the Spy Store, that's where we work now.

LESTER  
James, you seem like a guy who can handle the truth. You're not going to freak out, right?

JAMES  
I think I'll be all right.

LESTER  
We're here on a mission.

JAMES  
[sarcastically for his friends] Wow, a retail mission.

JEFF  
A sales mission.

JAMES  
What are you selling?

LESTER  
[Lester goes through the motion of determining if it is "safe", he nods to Jeff] We're clear, go ahead. [Jeff pulls the detonator slightly out of the bag so that James can see it. At the sight of the detonator James body tenses and almost involuntarily he reaches for it.]

JEFF  
[Jerking the backpack away from James] Look but don't touch.

JAMES  
[With a look to his friends, they begin to encircle the group.] I understand. Where did you get that?

LESTER  
Our boss, a Mister Charles Bartowski, acquired it in L.A. a couple of days ago.

JAMES  
You work for a smart businessman.

LESTER  
Clearly, you've never met him.

JAMES  
This is a very interesting device. Maybe, since we're all friends here you could tell your boss that you lost it? It could be very lucrative, you wouldn't have to work retail.

MORGAN  
Wait a minute. This is my friend we're taking about. We don't need to cut out the middleman. I'm sure that if we find Chuck we can work out a fair price.

JAMES  
Not now Morgan. What do you guys say?

LESTER  
Actually, in the spirit of friendship, the device we have is just a prototype. Our boss has the real one.

JAMES  
Okay, friend. Where can we find your boss?

LESTER  
He's back at the booth.

MORGAN  
This is great. For once I get to bring Chuck something other than trouble.

[As James turns the camera picks out a weapon holstered under his suit coat.]

_If you liked it, take a few minutes to review it. If you didn't like it, tell me that so that I can put my nights to better use…_


	4. Act 3

[Ellie and Sarah sit at a small round table at the rear of a cabaret-style club. There are the remains of various refreshments on the table and, judging from the dispersal of the glassware, Ellie is much more "refreshed" than Sarah. The club is populated by women who are focusing their attention, and their colorful comments regarding male anatomy, toward a stage that is out of the camera shot. Ellie and Sarah are talking and paying no attention to their environment.]

ELLIE  
Enough about me. What about you and my brother? What's it been now? Two years?

SARAH  
Mm Hmm. On and off.

ELLIE  
Yeah, sorry about that.

SARAH  
About what?

ELLIE  
[Cringing a little] I may have encouraged him to break up with you one of those times you guys were having a few problems. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was…

SARAH  
Don't worry about it. You were probably right.

ELLIE  
No, no you guys are so good for each other. Actually it was Devon that set both of us straight. He's the one that has always understood how much you guys care about each other… He doesn't always seem like it, but he knows a lot more than you think. [Slight knowing smile from Sarah] I guess I'm just the over-protective big sister. Except…[Pause]

SARAH  
Ellie, he still needs protecting.

ELLIE  
You think?

SARAH  
I know.

ELLIE  
He has his own business. His own apartment. A real girlfriend – who lives with him. When did he grow up?

SARAH  
Well if we go by your list it was sometime last week…

ELLIE  
[A smile, a laugh] So how's it been, you know, together?

SARAH  
It's been… I've never… it's real. [She stares at nothing in particular with a slight smile on her face as Ellie watches her.]

ELLIE  
[Big smile] Welcome to the family, sister.

SARAH  
[Snapping out of it.] What? No. Too soon… [All that spy training and the girl still can't suppress a smile…] What about you and Devon? Just married and already escaping to Vegas? Should I be worried about the example you're setting for Chuck?

ELLIE  
Devon's great. He's not the reason I'm here. I thought he was, but he's not. With the exception of a little freak-out before the wedding, he's my rock. It's everything else…

You know, he's unpacking the house right now. I didn't ask him to. In fact, I gave him every reason not to. When I get home, it's going to be perfect.

SARAH  
How do you know?

ELLIE  
'Cause he's that guy.

[Sarah's iPhone rings and Chuck's picture appears]

Tell him you'll be right there. I think we're done here. [Sarah smiles and answers the phone.]

**********

[Behind the Spy store booth at the expo. Chuck sits alone. He sees Morgan coming through the curtain from the front of the booth.]

CHUCK  
Morgan! [Rushes to hug his friend] How are you buddy? What are you doing here? Where's Anna? Sorry, just so good to see you. [Sees Morgan's new "friends" and flashes, alias paperwork, various disguises, RING Agent. Clenched teeth whisper in Morgan's ear.] Who are these guys?

MORGAN  
No, its cool – these are some friends from Teppanyaki school. [Quizzical look from Chuck] Benihana training. Guys, this is my best friend Chuck.

LEAD AGENT JAMES  
Nice to meet you Chuck. Always good to meet a friend of Morgan's. [Implied threat to Morgan] Someone who really cares about Morgan as much as we do.

MORGAN  
James, dude, little creepy. [to Chuck] These guys got me and Anna great gigs at the expo after I got kicked out of school. [In response to a look from Chuck] Long story.

JEFF  
Anna's here?

MORGAN  
Yeah, she's working a booth.

JEFF  
Booth babe Anna? [Starts to go but is blocked by an agent]

JAMES  
Your friends showed us the prototype [nods toward Jeff's backpack] of a device that we may be interested in purchasing. I was wondering if we could get a look at the real thing.

CHUCK  
Since we're just going to be talking business, why don't we let Morgan and the rest of these excellent judges of character go catch up with Anna? They have short attention spans.

JAMES  
Good idea. Morgan, meet you back at the Home Hibachi booth?

MORGAN  
Yeah, sure. Chuck, catch you back here in a bit?

JAMES  
I thought we just agreed to meet back at the Hibachi booth?

MORGAN  
Absolutely. So Chuck, back here after I touch base with Anna?

CHUCK  
Sure buddy.

JAMES  
Just get out of here. [Jeff hurries past the Agent and Morgan and Lester follow. Once they leave the Agents pull out their guns] Now where is it?

CHUCK  
Where's what? My new two-way wrist TV? [Reaches for his watch]

JAMES  
[Pointing the gun at his head] Don't even think about it, Agent…? [Invites Chuck to share his name]

CHUCK  
Carmichael. [Some of the Ring Agents take a step back in fear]

JAMES  
Agent Carmichael, where's my detonator?

CHUCK  
It's by the loading dock, I'll take you to it.

JAMES  
Let's go and no funny stuff – unless you think that you can dodge bullets.


	5. Act 4

[In front of the Spy Store booth Lester, Jeff, and Morgan meet Casey, Sarah, and Ellie returning.]

MORGAN  
Ellie! What a great surprise. [Hugs Ellie, who is drunk enough to hug back] Chuck didn't mention that you were here. Casey, Sarah didn't know that you guys were here too. It's like an extended Buy More Family Reunion.

CASEY  
Scary family. What are you doing here?

SARAH  
Where's Chuck?

MORGAN  
You better get ready to hit the town in style. I think he's making a big sale in back. Thanks to his best buddy Morgan. We can figure out an appropriate token of gratitude later.

CASEY  
What are you babbling about?

MORGAN  
I introduced him to my friends from school – who, FYI, are totally loaded – and they are extremely excited about whatever gadget he's selling. By the way what…

CASEY  
[Taking the backpack from Jeff] What about the prototype?

JEFF  
Nah, they're cool, we told them that Chuck has the real one. [Worried look exchanged between Sarah and Casey]

SARAH  
Ellie, do you mind sticking with Morgan and the guys for just a little bit? Casey and I are going to check on Chuck and make sure that business is going okay. We'll catch up with you in a bit and we'll all go out tonight.

ELLIE  
Okay, I guess.

JEFF  
Look, we'd love to chat but we've got many, many low-angle photos to take.

MORGAN  
Dude, that's my girlfriend. [Changing to excited] Wait 'til you see her costume. [Ellie rolls her eyes and they all take leave together.]

CASEY  
You ready?

SARAH  
Let's go. [They pull weapons and move through the curtain to the back of the booth.]

***********

[Loading dock area. It is dimly lit and nobody present. The walls are made of cinderblock and the ceiling of concrete. A security booth that is normally occupied as exhibits are being loaded and unloaded, currently sits empty. A set of metal lockers is against the wall by the security booth. Several steel dumpsters with their lids open sit on the lower level where the trucks park to unload. Chuck stands surrounded by Ring agents.]

CHUCK  
It's just over there. In a locker.

JAMES  
Which one?

CHUCK  
I'll get it, it's locked.

JAMES  
Okay. [Chuck moves very slowly to the locker so that all the Ring agents are facing him (and away from the door) as he opens the lock on the locker.

CHUCK  
[Turns back toward them.] We never discussed price. [He sees Casey and Sarah in the doorway]

JAMES  
[Cocking gun] The detonator. Now.

******

[Cut shot to Sarah and Casey in doorway]

SARAH  
No way we can take them all without a diversion.

CASEY  
Not without some collateral damage, even if he shows some intersect skills… [Taking out the detonator from the backpack that he took from Jeff] Well, it was his plan…

******

[Back to wide scene of loading dock]

CHUCK  
[Takes out the backpack and tosses it to Agent JAMES] Here's your equipment from the Cemetery.

JAMES  
[He hands the backpack to another agent and raises his gun to shoot Chuck.] Goodbye Agent Carmichael…

CHUCK  
Wow, I thought you Ring agents were supposed to be the best.

JAMES  
What are you talking about? We are.

CHUCK  
Okay, if you say so. I realize it would be unprofessional not to kill me but isn't shooting me a little – I don't know – soft? Your men look like they're more afraid of me than they are of you.

JAMES  
[Looks at his men who are clearly on high alert because Agent Carmichael's reputation precedes him.] Okay, you think you can take me. Bring it on Geek boy. [Chuck's eyes narrow]

[He hands his gun to the agent with the backpack (who was about the open the backpack, but takes Agent James' gun instead.) James assumes a martial arts pose and proceeds to demonstrate a rather impressive collection of moves. Chuck is unimpressed and takes on an awkward Kung-Fu pose. He charges Agent JAMES who executes a very nice combination of front kicks in succession to Chuck's chest, groin, and head sending him sprawling to the ground in pain.]

JAMES  
[Walking away, pleased with himself] Finish him.

CHUCK  
Again. [He stands with some trouble. His lip bloodied.]

[Agent JAMES turns and throws a series of punches. Chuck tries to block some, but it overall is not successful as a punch to the gut drops him to his knees. As Agent James turns to walk away.]

CHUCK  
Again.

[Agent James turns to face him. The open dumpster is now behind Agent James and Chuck charges toward him. James blocks his kick attempt and uses Chuck's momentum to throw him against the underside of the raised lid of the dumpster. Chuck ends up in the dumpster and the lid closes on top of him. The agent who took the backpack now has it open.]

AGENT  
Hey, this isn't the detonator from the Cemetery it's the bomb.

*****

[Cut to shot of Casey and Sarah moving from the door to take cover under metal stairs behind the door.]

CASEY  
[Pushing the button on the very real detonator that has been in Jeff's backpack all along] Hold on. [Explosion and the door flies past them]

SARAH  
[Rushing out onto the loading dock] Chuck!

[There is a lot of smoke. The sprinkler system showers water down everywhere. Emergency lighting from further down the dock dimly lights the scene. The dumpster lid opens. Chuck battered and bruised, but alive, slowly stands up in the dumpster.]

CHUCK  
Turns out Bennett's training was useful after all. [Chuck Grin and shot of relief on Sarah's face]


	6. Tag

[Back at the Spy Store booth. Morgan is sitting waiting for Chuck. Chuck enters from behind the booth. He is sporting a split lip and his clothes are dirty from the beating at the loading dock.]

MORGAN  
Buddy, what happened?

CHUCK  
Just a little accident with the dumpster.

MORGAN  
So, did you make the sale? Are we rich?

CHUCK  
No, turns out your new friends were looking to low-ball me.

MORGAN  
What? No. Let me talk to them. Come on over to the Home Hibachi booth, we can fix this.

CHUCK  
There're not there. They were gone after the negotiations blew up. Where did you meet those guys?

MORGAN  
At the Benihana training. They were the only ones that saw my true potential; the training committee was just holding me back.

CHUCK  
Holding you back? You were there for a week.

MORGAN  
Dude, this really is what I was meant to do. I've got mad skills. From the very first surrealist training video, I understood in a way that nobody else there did.

CHUCK  
They use videos to train people to use knives? I would think that training would be a little more hands-on. What kind of videos?

MORGAN  
They were a little weird for my taste – probably some Eastern philosophy, Zen-influence vibe.

CHUCK  
Describe this video a little more.

MORGAN  
Let the video go, that's so not the point. I'm really great at this and those guys were the only ones to recognize that. The training committee was jealous of my potential, or possibly mad that I singed off their eyebrows, but I'm sticking to the jealousy angle…

CHUCK  
Buddy you're teen Anakin and, as your friend, I think that have to tell you that you're heading for Vader territory.

MORGAN  
Dude, we promised that we would never see episodes 2 and 3 after the Jar-Jar Binks disaster. Is nothing sacred?

CHUCK  
You're going to stand there and tell me you didn't see them; that you have no idea what I'm talking about?

MORGAN  
[Morgan head-tilt with face toward left shoulder followed by circle motion back to front (patent pending)] It's hard to quit one Mr. George Lucas.

CHUCK  
Tell me about it. Trust me on this. You're being seduced by the dark side. Come home. We'll figure out how to put your new talents to good use.

MORGAN  
So I suppose you think you're Obi-Wan now? [grabbing two 3 foot long cardboard tubes used to roll up booth banners and throwing one to Chuck] 'cause no way your skills are a match for the foull pauwar of the daurk side. [Vader breathing sounds]

CHUCK  
Morgan, that was Aunold not James Earl Jones.

MORGAN  
[Morgan makes light saber sounds and runs at Chuck, whacking him in the head with the cardboard roll and continuing past him so the camera can follow him to a close-up of Chuck's face. Chuck flashes, images of fencing, Mandy Patinkin, and some light saber scenes from Star Wars. He smiles mischievously and turns to face his "attacker" with "saber" at the ready.

CHUCK  
I win and you come home?

MORGAN  
Of course I'm coming home, you had me at Star Wars. En garde.

[They begin to "battle"]

*********

[Back at Castle, Beckman on the monitor.]

BECKMAN  
Am I to understand that you sent the real detonator with these untrained civilians Jeff and Lester?

SARAH  
General, I apologize but…

CHUCK  
Look, it was your decision to involve them, we [looks at Sarah and Casey who are glaring at him to stop], I…, I just made a split-second decision in the field to modify their role a little bit. Jeff and Lester are incapable of selling anything; so I decided that the safest place for the detonator was in their hands.

BECKMAN  
Well, once again I find that the outcome of this team's mission outweighs any reservations I have with its execution. I advise you all to ensure the successful outcomes continue, otherwise the oversight of this team will become much more extensive…

Good day. [The monitor goes black and Beckman's image is replaced with the NSA seal.]

CASEY  
Can the new Intersect teach you how to keep your mouth shut?

SARAH  
Casey, you're not helping…

CHUCK  
We're her most successful operation. She needs us.

SARAH  
No, she doesn't. She needed the Intersect. Your decision to keep that from her has consequences. Right Casey? [grunt from Casey]

[to Chuck] You need to tread lightly with Beckman, she has many other assets that can do what she thinks you can do.

CHUCK  
How do you keep it all straight? All the different covers, all the lies?

SARAH  
Training and practice.

CHUCK  
I'm not sure I'm up to it.

SARAH  
Let Casey and I worry about that stuff. You do what you do.

CHUCK  
You mean, follow you guys around and flash?

SARAH  
Let's head into the Dojo.

CHUCK  
What for?

SARAH  
Training and practice.

CASEY  
[grunts] I think I'll pass on the Geek-kwon-do.

CHUCK  
[Sarcastic half smile] Nerd Fu. [Exits into the Dojo.]

CASEY  
Good luck Walker. I'm outta here.

SARAH  
[accusatory] So, you think Beckman knows about Chuck and the Intersect?

CASEY  
She's a smart woman.

SARAH  
With a lot of information sources…

CASEY  
Careful Walker. There's other information her sources could uncover around here.

[Pause]

SARAH  
Good teamwork this weekend.

CASEY  
Yep. Good team. See you two tomorrow.

[Casey exits out, Sarah exits into the Dojo.]

[Chuck stands in the middle of the Dojo. Sarah enters through the door.

CHUCK  
Everything okay with Casey?

SARAH  
Let me worry about it.

CHUCK  
Still protecting me.

SARAH  
Always.

CHUCK  
I know Kung Fu. I thought things were going to be different.

SARAH  
They are different, but not because you know Kung Fu, or how to Juggle. They're just skills. You're not the Intersect, Chuck. The Intersect is just part of you. Remember our first mission?

CHUCK  
Who can ever forget their first bomb?

SARAH  
You disarmed that bomb Chuck, not the Intersect. If we'd just had the Intersect information, Casey and I would have located the bomb just in time to be blown up trying to diffuse it.

Now you have another Intersect, but it's you that's different. You made your own choice this time.

[Chuck silently considers]

So, Agent Carmichael, lets see some of your skills. [She shifts into a fighting pose and lightly shifts her weight from foot to foot]

CHUCK  
Sarah, I… [she maneuvers in quickly, lightly slaps him on the cheek and dances away]

SARAH  
**Agent** Walker. Now let's see some Chuck Fu.

CHUCK  
Seriously, I don't… [again she dances in quickly, lightly kicks him in the stomach – no more than quickly touching the top of her foot to his stomach, then spins away]

SARAH  
Again.

[Chuck makes a timid, awkward lunge toward Sarah – which she side-steps and kicks him in the butt as his momentum carries him past her.]

Again.

CHUCK  
Come on. Do you really…

[she attempts to slap his other cheek but he blocks and shifts his weight down into a balanced martial-arts pose. She smiles. He returns the smile and they begin to spar. Both of their movements are polished in different ways; hers are fluid while his are best described as the awkward Nerd equivalent of drunken-boxing. Neither one of them is able to land a blow but that is largely due to the restraint they are both showing so as not to hurt the other. Sarah over-reaches with a punch and Chuck utilizes the opening to spin inside her defense and from the side of his mouth put a kiss on her cheek in much the same manner as he did in Chuck vs. the Seduction. She pushes away and both return to a martial arts ready position.]

SARAH  
Again.

[They continue to circle each other to look for an opening. Chuck attempts to lightly slap her cheek as she did to him but she grasps his hand pinning it backward palm up over his elbow and toward his shoulder in a gently-executed joint lock. This pulls Chuck toward her and they transition from a joint lock to a lip lock. As they come up for air, she mumbles:]

Again.

[Already intertwined, she wraps her leg around the back of Chuck's calves and shifts her weight to trip him onto his back on the padded floor, her on top of him.

Fade to black

_Okay, I left you alone for a couple of chapters. Now that its over let me know if you want another episode. Click the review button below. Pretty please?_


End file.
